Superhero Protection Agency
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: There was a lot more to Cherry then anyone ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

**New Thunderman story this one focused on Cherry, because I really like stories where the characters that appear to not be that bright actually end up being quite badass. So here you go.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

No one knows that we exist, not the Supes, not the US Government, not the military, no one.

I suppose your curious aren't you? Who are we that literally _no one_ knows that we exist?

I'd say we're SHIELD but you and I both know that that's a fake organization.

No, we call ourselves the Superhero Protection Agency. Or SPA as we like to call it when we're not at the agency.

(It's not that great of a name. However, it's easy to talk about outside the agency, whenever someone asks us what we did we can always say we were at the SPA, and we wouldn't even be lying.)

Our Mission? To protect the identities of the Supes in hiding or retired and if anyone finds out their identity we either recruit them… or wipe their minds.

That's how I joined. I had seen Phoebe accidently use her powers right in front of me and I stupidly made the mistake of excitedly exclaim that I was about to post it online.

The next thing I new the entire family was dancing telling me that it was for a play, and everything was just special effects. They asked me if I believed it, and me seeing their need of needing to think I was in the dark, I lied and told them that I bought it.

That night SPA more or less abducted me and explained everything to me. Explaining that for the sake of Supers lives their identity needed to be kept silent.

They then gave me a choice, they would wipe my memory of the incident, so that I could continue on with my life unknowing of what secrets my best friend held, or join SPA.

They told me they needed a girl on the inside who knew the Thundermans, who could look out for them and make sure that danger was not coming.

I didn't know if I believed them, but I did know that I couldn't help anyone if my memory was erased. So I agreed to Join SPA. If only so I could keep my memories.

Now I have to deal with school, my best friend being a Superhero in training, and SPA duties.

If you thought I was just an ordinary girl, then you were wrong – dead wrong.

I am Agent C. and this is my Story.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N YAY! NEW CHAPTER. Sorry for the long wait life got in the way. Hopefully this wait won't be so long (can't promise anything though).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Thundermans**

* * *

 **Learning, and Pranks**

As much as I enjoy being part of a secret organization that's designed to keep track and protect superhero's. There are a few things I despise.

I gasped as my sparing instructor through me to the ground _again_ momentarily knocking the breath out of me.

I turned to glare at the woman who had done it. "Are you just about done kicking my ass?"

"No. Now Again, Agent C" The woman said.

"I thought all this job entailed was protecting their secret identity? Wouldn't it be better to learn more about hacking then about the 12 separate ways I can kill with my thumb?" I asked annoyed.

"You protect superhero's identity, you make sure that evil villains never find out, and sometimes that will mean fighting your way out of several scrapes when a villain inevitably realises you're close to a hero"

"So, this is like training for the damsels in distress?" I asked. The woman who was training her raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer.

"That happen a lot?" I ask taking the silence as her answer.

The woman nodded. "The founders of SPA were actually what you would consider Damsels in Distress, this was originally created to help Supers loved one's from getting into too much trouble. When it became apparent that half the problem were villains knowing Super's identities, we made it one of our goals."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow" She said.

"Yeah" The woman said. "Besides, the only means we have to remove memories would mean getting close to people." The woman said holding a small cylinder that she had pulled from her pocket.

"Those look like the neurolizers from the Men in Black movies!"

"Where do you think the idea came from?" The woman said with a smile.

My eyes widened. The woman put the neurolizer back in her pocket.

"Now" The woman said redoing her fighting stance. "Again"

-  
"Hey Cher" Phoebe said walking up to me. "How's it going?"

 _I can barely walk. My arms hurt, my legs hurt, I think I strained my neck and oh yeah, I joined a top-secret organization dedicated to keeping superpowered people's identities secret._ I thought before she started to smile. "I'm great!"

She said. "You ready for picture day?"

Phoebe nodded excitedly. "This will be fun" Phoebe said.

"Yeah if you're a loser" Max said. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you are"

Phoebe glared at Max.

Phoebe glared at Max. "Come on Cher" Phoebe said pulling her to class.

"It's… not… so bad" I said as Phoebe stormed out of the photo room. She was covered in cheese and chocolate and was glaring at any student who dared to smirk her way.

"Not so bad!" Phoebe shrieked. "He ruined my yearbook photo."

"It's just one bad photo, you'll have tons more to make up." I said hurrying out after Phoebe.

"He's always doing things like this." Phoebe said. "It's time someone beat him at his own game"

I tilted my head. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I need to head home and change" Phoebe said heading out. "I'll call you tonight ok?"

Before I had a chance to respond Phoebe walked off.

I sighed and pulled out my phone and walked off somewhere private.

"Keep an eye on this" My supervisor said. "But unless, they do something completely unexplainable… I wouldn't worry, a lot of superkids do stupid things, and they walk away mostly unscathed."

I nodded against my phone. "Alright, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Phoebe's still Phoebe" My supervisor reminded me. "You knowing she has powers doesn't change that. They are still under obligations to keep their powers secret, remember that I."

"I know" I said. "But…"

"it's unsettling" My supervisor finished. "A girl who you thought you could trust, is now found out to be hiding a _huge_ secret and it changes everything and nothing at the same time."

"I should go" I said. "Sorry I bothered you."

"I" My supervisor sighed. "I'm your supervisor, it's my job to make sure your doing well, don't be afraid to call, if your unsure."

"Phoebe the girl I know, is smart resourceful and always follows the rules" I said. "But she's a teenager too, and I know that if I-" I stopped closed her eyes and smiled. "But she's not me, so I should calm down, keep an eye on her, and only step in, if what Phoebe and Max are doing are completely unexplainable."

"Yes, Agent C" She said. "Now you need to get to HQ after school, you have training to do"

I bit back a groan. "Yes ma'am"

"Oh, and Cherry?" Her supervisor said.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be learning about different hacking techniques today, so bring something with internet."

I bit back a squeal of delight. "Yay!" She said tempted to jump up an down before she caught herself. "Uh- I mean, Yes ma'am"

Her supervisor laughed. "It won't be quite that exciting. I'll see you soon, Agent C."

I was typing away on her phone attempting to remember what she had learned the night before. Attempting to hack the school's system. I kept telling myself it was to 'just to see if I could' (and if I happened to accidently change certain grades from 'c's to 'b's well then who would know?) I was lucky to have decided to enter school early because there happened to be a bed in the middle of the hallway.

And most unfortunately my best friend happened to be _sleeping_ in that bed. I leaned forward. "Pheebs" I whispered. "Phoebe" I said nudging her slightly.

She groaned and turned over. "Five more minutes" She mumbled.

"Phoebe…" I sighed. "Hey look it's Cole"

She jumped up. "Huh what where?" She looked down at herself, then her bed, then at the fact that she was at school. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "I just found you here sleeping" I said. "Any idea what happened?"

She glared. "Max" She groaned.

I held out my hand. "Come on" I said. "Kids will start showing up in like half an hour, I have an extra set of clothes you can change into" I said. "If you don't mind changing into gym clothes" I remedied.

"Thanks" Phoebe said. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

I shrugged. "Because I felt like it"

Phoebe nodded. "Thanks Cher" She said as I led her down to my locker and pulled out a couple of leggings and loose T. (Often training was right after school so I had taken to hiding a couple changes of clothes in my locker.

"Thanks, so much Cher" She said giving me a hug before rushing into the bathroom.

I called my supervisor. "Umm, what do I do about a bed in the middle of a hallway?"

"Ah that's a common one among kids with telekinesis" Her supervisor said. "I'll hack into the school's computer"

"I can delete the video myself" Cherrie said.

"It's more then that" Her supervisor said. "Deleting will look suspicious, don't worry, Agent C, just make sure Phoebe's retaliation doesn't require memory wipes."

Cherrie sighed. "I'll do my best."

The prank war went on for a week. Cherrie worked overtime to make sure that their pranks (especially the pranks that had required the use of telekinesis) weren't questioned by anyone.

They were getting worse and worse until one day… they just stopped. No pranks, no beds in the hallway, no cheese and chocolate being poured on someone's head no, person being forced to wearing outrages clothing. Nothing.

"What happened?" Cherrie said after the third day of nothing happening.

Phoebe smiled mischievously. "Let's just say my brother learned not to mess with me"

Normally words like that would have terrified Cherry. Except that Cherry had seen Max head to class a few minutes before. "Oh kay?"

Phoebe laughed and wrapped an arm around Cherry's. "Come on let's get to class, can't afford to have my GPA go down, can I?"


End file.
